1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting diode display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting diode display devices include self-emission devices each including two electrodes and a fluorescent or phosphorescent organic layer interposed between the two electrodes. When a current is provided to the fluorescent or phosphorescent organic layer, electrons and holes may be re-combined in the fluorescent or phosphorescent organic layer, thereby generating light. Since organic light-emitting diode display devices self-emit light, they have wide viewing angles and high contrast ratios. In addition, since organic light-emitting diode display devices do not require a backlight, they can be manufactured as thin and lightweight devices and have low power consumption.
An organic light-emitting diode display device may be manufactured by attaching an encapsulation substrate using a sealing portion to a substrate including a display unit for producing an image. There are on-cell or in-cell type organic light-emitting diode display devices in which a circuit or pattern is formed on an encapsulation substrate in order to operate a touch screen so that there is no need to manufacture a glass or plastic substrate for a touch. On-cell or in-cell type organic light-emitting diode display devices have low manufacturing costs and can be manufactured as thin devices. Regarding front-emission type organic light-emitting display devices, a touch unit can be manufactured in an on-cell or in-cell manner.